


First Meeting

by TianaLolipop



Series: Maribat 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, b!dbwm2020, bio!dad bruce wayne, bio!dad bruce wayne month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaLolipop/pseuds/TianaLolipop
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Marinette for the first time will meet her brothers
Series: Maribat 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start using Points of View, this one is from Marinette!

_**Day 3- Siblings** _

* * *

Marinette POV

I was looking out the window as I passed through the streets, Gotham may not be as big a city as Paris, but still, I could see through the streets, its history. It was a week before Christmas, and Bruce thought it was the right time for me to meet my brothers and sisters.

I was honestly nervous. Not only because I meet my brothers, but also because I left Paris only with Chat Noir. Of course, he assured me that he would let me know when an Akuma showed up, the fact is, I had the feeling that it would be harder to disappear to teleport me than it seemed.

I sighed at the feeling of the car slowing down, sighed and looked at the Mansion.... Are you kidding me? I'm going to get lost, almost certainly! I was watching closely when Alfred, Bruce’s butler, said:

\- Don't worry, Miss Dupain- Cheng, I or one of the boys will help you.

\- Thank you, Alfred. - I thanked Alfred - And what is it I've said, just Marinette, please! - I asked

\- Let's go inside. - said Alfred, diverting the conversation

I looked at my skirt as I followed Alfred into the house, but as we passed the Main Room, I heard a lot of voice and my nerves came back with all my might...

I was pensive, when I felt someone grabbing me on my shoulder and automatically, I grabbed my wrist, turned the person and passed one of my legs under my knees putting him down with a bang. I heard a lot of footsteps and the main room door opened, passing her four boys of varying ages and a girl who seemed to be a few years younger than me. The black-haired boy with a white lock looked at me and the person who was under neath me and started laughing, being followed by the remains. I looked down, seeing that the person I attacked was my father. I got up in an instant and while helping my father get up I said:

\- Oh my God! I'm sorry, Bruce!

\- All right Nettie. - Said Bruce cuddling my hair- I knew it was a bad idea, but I had to get you out of the zone somehow. - added

\- Don't apologize, pixie! - said the boy with the black haired with the white wick- I'm Jason Todd. - introduced himself

\- I'm Richard Grayson, but Dick arrives! - said the elder looking excited

-I'm Tim Drake.. - presented himself what had the shirt with coffee

\- I'm Damian Wayne. - introduced himself the youngest, looking at me coldly

\- This is Cassandra, but she'd rather go by Cass.- said Dick pointed at the only girl besides me.

\- Marinette. - I introduced myself giving a smile


End file.
